Oak Clearing
Description The Oak Clearing was added in Beta v.1.7.9 as a "temporary location in the game now, where you'll be able not only to find resources but also take part in interesting events: welcome raiders, wild animals and lumberjacks!" This event spawns a each 5 days once a day. Oak Clearing is a time limited 1 hour 30 minute event. This location will manifest in several different versions, much like Rest Stop events. Requirements This is a temporary event, appearing periodically on the Global Map Iron Hatchets will be required to harvest oak logs at this location. On average, there are 10 oak trees in the Oak Clearing--as each Iron Hatchet takes 75 hits to break and each oak tree requires 8 hits to get its two logs, slightly more than one hatchet is required to clear the area of oak. Versions There are currently 6 known versions of this event: *'Hunters Camp': There are three AI Survivors in the Oak Clearing in this version of the event. They patrol their camp on a timed pattern and will attack if they see you get too close to their encampment. There are 3 crates at their camp, which can be looted with good stealth and timing (in addition to the survivors' inventories if you choose to attack them); on top of mid-tier weapons and loot, one crate may contain 10 Oak Logs. **3 AI Survivor, 2 with Tactical armor, 1 with AK-47, 1 with M16, 1 with SWAT armor and Glock 17 **8 Fast Biter **3 Floater Bloater **2 Toxic Abomination **5 Berry Bushes = 15 Berries **10 Edible Mushrooms **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **5 Oak Tree = 10 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **5 Dead Trees = 15 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **2-3 Deer **1-2 Fox **3 Storage 20 slots/Trunk ***10 Oak Logs *'Rabid and Diseased Wolves': There are three clusters of Rabid Wolves feeding on dead AI Survivors in the Oak Clearing in this version of the event, along with one Diseased Wolf—large, dark, and stronger than regular and Rabid Wolves. The survivors' inventories are lootable. **3 AI Survivors dead 20 slots **1 Diseased Wolf **11 Rabid Wolves ***3 clusters of wolves (1 Diseased Wolf, 2 Rabid Wolves), (4 Rabid Wolves), (5 Rabid Wolves) **4-6 Fast Biter **6-8 Toxic Spitter **2-3 Floater Bloater **2-3 Toxic Abomination **10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries **10 Edible Mushrooms **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Oak Tree = 20 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **5 Dead Trees = 15 Pine Logs **5 Limestone Rock nodes = 15 Limestone **5 Iron Rock nodes = 15 Iron Ore + Bauxite **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) *'Two Blackened Corpses': There is a small AI Survivors camp in the Oak Clearing in this version of the event, with two deceased (possibly burnt) bodies, as well as a Trunk that may contain 10 Oak Logs. **3-6 Fast Biter **5-8 Toxic Spitter **2-4 Floater Bloater **1-3 Toxic Abomination **10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries **10 Edible Mushrooms **20 Plant Fibers + Seeds **5 Oak Tree = 10 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **5 Pine Logs (Ground) **5 Limestone (Ground) **2-3 Deer **2-3 Fox **Storage 20 slots/Trunk ***10 Oak Logs *'Broken-down Pickup Truck': There is a broken-down pickup truck in the Oak Clearing in this version of the event, with at least a hostile survivors on scene. **AI Survivor attack with Zip Gun **AI Survivor dead 10 slots **Floater Bloater dead 10 slots **Roaming Zombie dead 5 slots **3-6 Fast Biter **6-8 Toxic Spitter **3-5 Floater Bloater **1-3 Toxic Abomination **10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries **10 Edible Mushrooms **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Oak Tree = 20 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **5 Dead Trees = 15 Pine Logs **5 Limestone Rock nodes = 15 Limestone **5 Iron Rock nodes = 15 Iron Ore + Bauxite **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **2-4 Deer **1-2 Fox **Storage 20 slots/Old Pickup Truck "That's for my friend!" - Survivor *'Smugglers Camp': Tom and Johnny are back! They ask you to chop down trees in exchange for a loot reward. ("Help to cut down trees for a camp" - Johnny "Get me warm clothes and a hatchet, I'll help" - Tom "We have something to pay with" - Johnny) You can provide Tom clothes, tools, weapons, and healing items, and he'll help you in the zone. ("Hurry up, oaks don't wait" - Tom "I'll take the logs to the box" - Tom) After chopping all the trees in the area, go to Johnny to unlock the bag for your payment. ("Take your share in the bag" - Johnny) You can then also collect any wood in the trunk behind Tom and retrieve anything Tom still has. **5 Fast Biter **3-4 Floater Bloater **2 Toxic Abomination **When starting chopping down trees these creatures will spawn: ***1-2 Fast Biter ***2-4 Toxic Spitter ***2 Toxic Abomination ***2-4 Rabid Wolf **10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries **20 Edible Mushrooms **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Oak Tree = 20 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **Storage 20 slots/Trunk **Storage 60 slots/bag *'Patrolling Raiders': Three raiders patrol the borders of the Oak Clearing in this version of the event. They will attack you on sight after giving you two warnings. **3 Raider, 2 male with Glock 17, 1 female with Machete **2 AI Survivor corpses 20 slots **10 Fast Biter **3 Floater Bloater **10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries **10 Edible Mushrooms **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Oak Tree = 20 Oak Logs **15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs **5 Dead Trees = 15 Pine Logs **5 Limestone Rock nodes = 15 Limestone **5 Iron Rock nodes = 15 Iron Ore + Bauxite **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **2-3 Deer **2-3 Fox **Storage 20 slots/Baggage "Get outta here" - Raider "Get out of the way", "You're in the wrong place" - Raider "Keep walking", "Are you immortal, huh?" - Raider "I've warned you!" - Raider Wildlife that may spawn in the Oak Clearing includes deer and foxes, as well as AI/NPC survivors and zombies such as Toxic Spitters, Toxic Abominations, Fast Biters, and Floater Bloaters. Video Guides Trivia *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.9.7 *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.10.3 *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.11.8 Gallery Event pop up - Strange Noise from the Forest.png Oak_clearing.png Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events